


钟情于你（叶茗x商嘉诺）

by jingdaji



Category: jingdaji
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingdaji/pseuds/jingdaji
Kudos: 1





	钟情于你（叶茗x商嘉诺）

叶茗低头含住了商嘉诺的嘴唇，这一次的亲吻比过往的任何一次还要用力，她感觉到从耳后蔓延到眼睛的热意，那是足够将人的理智烧灼干净的理智。  
商嘉诺感觉到自己的下嘴唇就像是被发狠地扯住一样，她连一句完整的话都说不出来，索性把口中想说的话全部吞下，就像是吞下对方向自己侵略着的灼热气息一样。  
叶茗整张脸都通红了，不知是羞的还是热的，那一双好看的眼睛此时正透着让人不可忽视的热意，商嘉诺趁着接吻的间隙大大呼吸了一口，着迷地看着对方。  
“可以吗？”叶茗问，“你想要吗？”  
商嘉诺拉着叶茗坐在了床边，道：“你想要怎么对我，我只会比你更想。”  
这一句话像是野火燎原，叶茗压着商嘉诺的手背，上半身虚虚靠在对方身上，轻轻将商嘉诺刚才被弄得有些散乱的头发抚在一边，在对方肩窝狠狠亲了一口。  
“先标个记，”叶茗吻了一下商嘉诺锁骨上刚才被自己嘬出来的红印，道：“以后就是我专属了。”  
商嘉诺伸手解开叶茗的睡衣纽扣，解到第三颗的时候用手肘撑在床上抬起身在叶茗胸前咬了一口：“这样才是标记。”  
叶茗有些吃痛，商嘉诺舔了舔自己的牙齿印，心满意足地笑了笑。  
两人不知道什么时候已经滚到了床上，  
商嘉诺洗了澡之后裹着酒店的睡衣，头发叶茗被对方的笑搞得不太好意思，索性什么也不说了，一只手把商嘉诺的双手按住，另一只手自下而上把商嘉诺的衣服脱掉，再探到背后的内衣扣上，迅速地把对方的内衣解开，在对方胸前亲着。  
这样亲吻的触感更像是隔靴搔痒似的，商嘉诺从来没想过仅仅上半身被叶茗脱掉，被对方赤裸裸地看着，温柔地一下一下地亲吻着，也会让自己这样情动。  
叶茗双手抚摸着商嘉诺腰间的肉，不轻不重地捏着，从锁骨一直亲吻到对方的肚脐，伸出舌头在对方小腹上的皮肤上打转。  
“怎么在发抖？”叶茗微微撑起身体看着商嘉诺，嘴角上翘。  
商嘉诺不知怎么就说不出口，因为舒服，舒服地想发抖。  
见商嘉诺不说话，只是看着自己，眼睛里面像是湿漉漉的，叶茗跪在商嘉诺腿间，隔着裤子摸着对方，“好热啊，这里。”  
商嘉诺觉得自己整个人都紧张得不行，不知道是情欲多一些还是满足多一些，总之现在只想一直看着正挑着眉毛对自己笑的叶茗。  
“你摸它，当然会热。”商嘉诺道。  
叶茗点点头，说：“我还想揉它，还想亲它，还想……”  
“你先别说话了！”商嘉诺红着脸打断了叶茗的话，明明对方的脸也红得像是要滴血，怎么还在说些这样的话。  
“好，我不说话了。”叶茗笑着用食指在自己的嘴巴上轻轻点了一下，然后将指头轻轻按着对方身下，感受着那处的柔软和不可忽略的热度。  
内裤被脱掉之后从空气传来的冷意让商嘉诺不自觉想要合上双腿，叶茗的手掌按在对方的大腿内侧微微使劲，道：“我好像有些紧张。”  
商嘉诺受不了被叶茗这样一直看着自己完全赤裸的身体，她感觉自己的下腹在微微收缩着，像是有一种不可言说的感觉和冲动在叫嚣着。  
当叶茗的指腹在自己最敏感的地方一下一下按着的时候，商嘉诺几乎想喊出声，她想伸手去碰叶茗，却发现自己连眼睛都没有力气睁开，整个人就像是被情欲支配着不受自己控制，每一寸肌肤都是为了叶茗而存在的一样，想要对方更多的触碰。  
过了一阵之后，商嘉诺总算找回了一些自己的意识，叶茗沾着透明液体的手指碰了碰商嘉诺的脸颊，商嘉诺不自觉地张着嘴看着对方。  
“舒服吗？”叶茗把大腿挤进商嘉诺的双腿之间，用大腿的皮肤一下一下顶弄着高潮后更加敏感的软热。  
“啊……”商嘉诺缩了缩腿，抬头与叶茗接吻，右手在对方的大腿上抚摸着，一点一点接近。  
“特别舒服。”商嘉诺用的力气比叶茗要大，和平时的样子一点都不像。  
叶茗被她这样一按就感觉自己腰失了力气一样，勉强撑在对方身上，道：“平时没看出来你力气这么大。”  
商嘉诺也说不出自己现在是什么感觉，她觉得抚摸叶茗甚至比被对方抚摸还要让自己激动，她现在就是要一点一点侵占对方的身体，要占有这个人，这样的想法让商嘉诺更加控制不住手上的动作。  
叶茗有些意外，但这样的商嘉诺自己像是从未见到过，现在的诺诺好像有一些失控，而这样的失控是因为自己。  
叶茗任由对方抚弄自己，她着迷地上下摸着商嘉诺胳膊微凉的皮肤，感受着对方将自己带入的起伏。  
两人拥在一起亲吻着对方，像是要占有对方身体的每一寸似的将被夜晚的冷空气吹凉的肌肤上下都点着了火。


End file.
